


Pax

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starkiller Twins discover a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Lune looked over his shoulder, frowning as his brother Orion soon followed suit. The small Hapan child stared up at them, wordless as he approached them and stood between them. The twins blinked as the child gripped the sides of their pants, holding on as if he knew them.

“Uncle?” Orion asked.

“Hm?” Techie looked up from helping remove the slavery chips from the backs of several small children’s necks and he smiled when he spotted the scene before him. “He seems to like you,” he said.

“He does not...”

“...know us...”

“Children can sense goodness in people.”

“That is something...”

“...uncle Taka would say...”

“Well you should listen to your uncles more often,” Techie reminded them. He lowered his voice then, locking eyes with them. “The child does not speak much. I am told he saw slavers slaughter his parents before taking him.”

The twins looked down at the child again. “Do you..?”

“...like sweets?”

Techie smiled as he watched the pair lead the small child away, chuckling as he went back to his work to help others.

He was not the least bit surprised when he later heard that the child had been adopted by the twins.


End file.
